


RE:DR Report Card

by Strigentine



Series: RE:DR [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strigentine/pseuds/Strigentine
Summary: With all of the (major) characters introduced, it's time to give you all a Report Card.If you have not read the original story or have not made it to Chapter 8, do not read further.Head here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8233334/chapters/18868580 and come back when suggested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Absent information is not necessarily indicative of plot-relevancy, it's just that I haven't figured it out yet. Likewise, information present in one student's profile but absent in another's doesn't necessarily mean anything other than how easy it was to supply the information. Some pieces were easier than others'. (For example: Hayate's birthday is the day the first version of this fic was posted.) Only this, and nothing more.  
> ps: big shout outs 2 Izzy, without whom these characters would have been forgotten about and neglected or in the very least never as characterized as they are now.  
> This page will be updated as I go, so look forward to it!  
> If you have any specific questions pertaining to the characters, please ask them on this "chapter," or by sending me an ask at Strigentine.tumblr.com
> 
> This used to be a chapter in the actual fic, but I felt like it would look more orderly as a separate entry. Hopefully AO3's okay with that?  
> Anyway, same rules. We can rap about characters here, off-fic.  
> Sorry in advance that this is actually really awkward now that I think about it, but I already deleted the chapter and I can't undo it ✌

NAME: Hayate Ishida (石田 ハヤテ)

TITLE: Super High School Level Lucky Student

BIRTHDAY: September 13th ♍

BLOOD TYPE: A

SCHOOL: Sanada South Prefectural High School

IDEAL GIFTS: Astral Boy Doll, Blue Ram, Chocolate Chip Jerky, Nitro Racer, R/C 4WD Battler Taro

LIKES: Lazy days, internet, casual gaming

DISLIKES: Hard work, critical thinking, nonsense

 

NAME: Akihiko Nakamoto (中本 明彦)

TITLE: Super High School Level Cheerleader

BIRTHDAY: October 8th ♎

BLOOD TYPE: O

SCHOOL:

IDEAL GIFTS: Fresh Bindings, Kokeshi Doll, Oblaat, Pumice, Second Button

LIKES: Athletic men, enthusiasm, his sports teams back home

DISLIKES: Medicine, pessimism, unsportsmanlike conduct

 

NAME: Hideo Fujimura (藤村 英夫)

TITLE: Super High School Level Host

BIRTHDAY: February 14th ♒

BLOOD TYPE: A

SCHOOL: Geia Commons Public Academy

IDEAL GIFTS: Blueberry Perfume, Kiss Note, Love Status Ring, Magic Worm Toy, Slinky

LIKES: You, vintage beauties, children’s toys

DISLIKES: Being taken for granted, (his own) insecurity, making assumptions about him based on his looks and club

 

NAME: Tatsuhiro Sakurasou (桜草 達広)

TITLE: Super High School Level Hikikomori

BIRTHDAY:

BLOOD TYPE: B

SCHOOL: Homeschooled

IDEAL GIFTS: Chips, Cola, Cup Ramen, Funplane, Roller Slippers

LKES: His room, games, anime

DISLIKES: Social situations, the outside, being controlled

 

NAME: Yuudai Kuma (熊 雄大)

TITLE: Super High School Level Survivalist

BIRTHDAY:

BLOOD TYPE: B

SCHOOL:

IDEAL GIFTS: Collapsible Fishing Rod, Crystal Skull, Leaf Covering, Rose Whip, Sunflower Seeds

LIKES: Nature, alone time, hands-on activities

DISLIKES: Being unable to move, chaotic orderliness, sensory overloads

 

NAME: Shunsuke Mutou (武藤 俊介)

TITLE: Super High School Level Duelist

BIRTHDAY:

BLOOD TYPE:

SCHOOL:

IDEAL GIFTS: Berserker Armor, Booster Pack, Murasama, Queen's Straitjacket, Scarab Brooch

LIKES: Collectibles, kendo, fanart (in all its varieties)

DISLIKES: Cheap merch, excessive fandom discourse, 

 

NAME: Kai Kugimiya (釘宮 怪)

TITLE: Super High School Level Cryptozoologist

BIRTHDAY:

BLOOD TYPE:

SCHOOL: Flatwoods Senior High School

IDEAL GIFTS: Biggest Fantom, Kirlian Photography, Occult Photo Frame, Spectre Ring, Toy Camera

LIKES: Mysterious lights, mythology, overpriced "evidence" he buys online

DISLIKES: Not being taken seriously, doctored photos, amusement parks

 

NAME: Hiroshi Tachibana (橘 弘) AKA Yifke

TITLE: Super High School Level Furry

BIRTHDAY:

BLOOD TYPE:

SCHOOL: Shippou High School

IDEAL GIFTS: Birdseed, Bunny Earmuffs, Kitten Hairclip, Stardust, Sweet Bun Bag

LIKES: Animals, Disney, costumes

DISLIKES: Men, NSFW content, 

 

NAME: Natsuki Hamasaki (浜崎 夏希) AKA Tanuki

TITLE: Super High School Level Graffitist

BIRTHDAY:

BLOOD TYPE: AB

SCHOOL: Queen Bee Preparatory School

IDEAL GIFTS: Girl with the Bear Hairpin, Iroha Shirt, Magic Eight Ball, Skullhead Mask, Small Degenerated Reactor

LIKES: Stray raccoons, autonomy, ironic passive-aggression

DISLIKES: Authority, tasteless street art, being put on the spot

 

NAME: Wakana Takada (高田 和奏) AKA DJ Revolution

TITLE: Super High School Level DJ

BIRTHDAY:

BLOOD TYPE:

SCHOOL: Prestigious Sound High School

IDEAL GIFTS: 2.5D Headphones, After School Poyoyon Hour, Ancient Tour Tickets, Jimmy Decay T-Shirt, Marine Snow

LIKES: Techno, dance lights, girls

DISLIKES: Silence, genre elitism, poorly done remixes

 

NAME: Merisu Komaru (小丸 メリスー)

TITLE: Super High School Level Perfection

BIRTHDAY: December 8th ♐

BLOOD TYPE: O-

SCHOOL: Our Immortal Evanescence High School

IDEAL GIFTS: Another Hope, Black Rabbit Picture Book, Compact Costume, Falkor Muffler, Rose in Vitro

LIKES: Extreme street fashion, Makoto Naegi, surrealism

DISLIKES: Being questioned, preps, not being the main character

 

NAME: Asuka Deguchi (出久地 明日香)

TITLE: Super High School Level Hipster

BIRTHDAY:

BLOOD TYPE:

SCHOOL:

IDEAL GIFTS: Antique Doll, Desperation, Fedorable, Old Timey Radio, Slap Bracelet

LIKES: Coffee, vinyl records, pumpkin spice

DISLIKES: Being controlled, millennial-bashing,

 

NAME: Yuuko Yoshimura (吉村 裕子)

TITLE: Super High School Level Mother

BIRTHDAY:

BLOOD TYPE: A

SCHOOL:

IDEAL GIFTS: An An Aan, Overflowing Bento, Razor Ramon HG, Royal Curry, Friendship Bracelet

LIKES: Her son, kind people, perseverance

DISLIKES: Whiners, people who can’t take care of themselves, creepy people

 

NAME: Rin Hanazawa (花沢 凛)

TITLE: Super High School Level Critic

BIRTHDAY:

BLOOD TYPE: AB

SCHOOL:

IDEAL GIFTS: Gugelhupf Cake, Maiden's Handbag, Non-Alcoholic Wine, Quality Chinchilla Cover, Ubiquitous Notebook

LIKES: Wine, trashy romance novels, justice

DISLIKES: Pretty much everything else

 

NAME: Mizuki Hashimoto (橋本 瑞希)

TITLE: Super High School Level Class Representative (graduated)/Hope’s Peak Instructor

BIRTHDAY: October 5th ♎

BLOOD TYPE:

SCHOOL: Hope’s Peak Academy

IDEAL GIFTS: Cloth Wrap Backpack, Hope's Peak Ring, Lust Setsugekka, Prince Shotoku's Globe, Someone's Graduation Album

LIKES: Control, fashion trends, history class

DISLIKES: Stress, disrespect, 


	2. Free Time Event 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233334/chapters/18868580  
> Head here if you have yet to read the main story.  
> This chapter will contain spoilers, as I gratuitously restate below.

This chapter contains spoilers for the first trial of the main story. Please do not proceed unless you have reached the first murder.

                           

              Yuudai and I were alone. Together, we were alone in Hope’s Peak Academy’s indoors garden that was open to us now. Yuudai wasn’t a real city-slicker kind of guy, and he urged me to lie down next to him on the grass, far off the rocky trail and hidden beneath the colors of the flowers. There were no birds or insects in the garden, so things were oddly silent for what otherwise passed for the outside. Yuudai must have noticed this, because he broke a silence he otherwise might have kept for hours.

: “At home I’d do this all day. Wasn’t odd f’r me t’ go out into the woods and not show up until sometime the next day. I’d fall asleep in the wilderness and return home. Though it felt like the opposite. Most people leave their houses to visit the outdoors. I left my outdoors to visit home.”

: “What would you do out there? Wasn’t anyone worried for you?”

: “Nothin’. I just liked being among nature. Watch animals play around me while they ignored my still body. Watch things grow and change. Most a’ all, I just liked the good ol’ quiet. And my uncle didn’t care too much. He trusted me.”

: “I thought you were famous for having a vlog on how to survive in the wild.”

: “Yeah. But I don’t go out to rough it. I go out to rejoin.”

: “Tell me about your life, Yuudai. I read all your interviews, but I don’t know if I really know anything about you.”

: “When I was young, my parents’n’I were on a plane. The plane crashed and there were no survivors, not that I could tell. I ended up on an island, and honestly, I liked it better. ‘Think I was barely even an elementary schooler, but I did just fine. I enjoyed it more, and the natural life made more sense to me than the external one. Even if my parents were dead.

: “So I made the best of it I could on that island, and I did what I still often do now. ‘d lie down and appreciate it all. I’d work, of course, to stay alive, but it wasn’t hard for me to do. When I was li’l my parents always took me campin’ so it was like a second home already. An’ it just sort of came easy to me. I don’t know how long I was gone, maybe a year, maybe two, but some people came and found me one day. Brought me back to civilization. Was never sadder than to be taken away from my wilderness home. Biggest disappointment of my life.”

: “That’s when you got a lot of publicity.”

: “Yeah. Whole world was so impressed by how a kid could survive on an island. Like it was hard. They’ just never been out there, I bet. Never tried. Never bothered to try. That’s how I got rumors about how I was raised by boar or wolves. Everyone wanted to know how I did it, so I did presentations for people. My uncle took care of me then. Without my parents, I needed a guardian, and with all the attention, I needed legal counsel.”

: “Your uncle was a lawyer?”

: “Hell no. Farthest thing from it, ‘least to my guess. He was a prepper. Always convinced some blight was gonna wipe us out, and yet somehow convinced he’d avoid it. But he was so proud a’ me, an’ he figured if someone was gonna have to be in charge of me, he ought to do it. So he became my manager. Figured it was better to have family take care of it. Gotta’ say, he was right. Was a good ol’ time. He got me television deals for wilderness survival guides, even taught a few lessons on nature. That’s when those action dolls came out.” I blushed when he mentioned this. I was really stupid enough to tell him, to his face, that I owned one of his action figures. What an idiot.

: “After those shows, ‘was even invited to be on some fancy survivalist shows. I won all of ‘em and made a lot of money. I didn’t want it though, so I gave it all to my Uncle as thanks f;r raising me and taking care of me. There was this one time I was supposed to compete at the same time as some girl who’d been popular on those kinda shows too. She’d won all a’ her shows too, so it was supposed to be a big deal, the two of us competing against each other. Then she just suddenly disappeared one day. Kidnapped during a family vacation in Europe. Can’t help but see some weird irony. Or a parallel, or somethin’. But the TV stuff was dyin’ down then, so my Uncle an’ I agreed to just switch to videos on the internet. Every now’n then I’d review survival kits, post facts on how to survive various situations. But all I wanted to do was spend time with nature, so eventually I stopped even that. All a’ the sudden, Uncle tells me I got a letter in the mail. Couldn’t imagine who it’d be from, ‘side from maybe fanmail. An’ whaddya know. It was an invitation from Hope’s Peak. For my solo survival on the island and my expansive presence in survivalist communities. And that’s how I got here in all this mess.”

              I couldn’t think of anything to say. It was such an incredible life, the likes of which I didn’t even begin to know about. After a while longer of appreciating the detached, simulated wilderness, we both sat up. He looked at me and smiled. I’m not sure I’d ever seen a photograph of him smiling in any of his articles. Judging by how crooked it was, I wasn’t sure if he’d ever even smiled at another person period.

: “Here,” he said, picking up his hat. “F’r my biggest fan. Who cared more to hear about me than about my story.” With a considerable amount of force, he put his hat on my head. It was the absolute biggest honor I’d ever felt, to wear his hat. He truly was a real man’s man. I’d always treasure that hat he gave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended for him to have a dialect, his speech pattern was only supposed to reflect his sleepiness. But here we are, I guess.  
> Though in fairness, I guess, he was still only half-awake for this exchange.  
> Additionally, I don't expect you all to care about him just now because I've shoehorned in a conversation with him that was absent in the main story. But I felt like he deserved this much. And as Monokuma mentioned, I can't always dedicate a chapter to the victim/culprit or it'd be too obvious!  
> Oh well. At least he was the first one. You don't typically expect the first culprit to be very fleshed out yet anyway. Poor guy.


	3. Permanent Record 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised that with each death I would post a the-making-of segment to tell you a bit more about their characters. This is that. I've really been looking forward to it.

This chapter contains spoilers for the first trial of the main story. Please do not proceed unless you have cleared the first trial.

                          

 

Here I will tell you about my inspiration behind the characters of Yuudai and Hideo. Included is a set of sprites including their fullbody, (possibly alternate costumes), their design as a member of SHSL Despair, their design as a member of the Future Foundation, and their "closest loved one."

Just because I'm showing you Despair designs, however, does not immediately exempt them from the running. Each character has one of each of these sprites and I will include them with every "death." Even if they haven't actually died, like Hideo.

Except Yuudai. He's totally not the mastermind.

 

**Yuudai Kuma**

****

Yuudai was probably one of the first characters I created for this project. Naturally I had a lot of nebulous thoughts spawn at once, but he was among the most defined. “Wouldn’t it be ironic,” I said, “If the first character who died was someone whose talent revolved entirely around their ability to stay alive? A survivalist.” That was the idea that first gave conception to Yuudai’s character.

            I drew inspiration from his character from two major sources and two minor sources. The two major sources were Steve Irwin and Bear Grylls. The two minor sources were Crocodile Dundee and Indiana Jones. Indiana Jones mostly only manifested himself in the way of Yuudai’s fashion. Bear Grylls is actually the inspiration for his name, Kuma becoming his surname because I felt it sounded better there. His name fits the role he plays and the attributes others admire him for, Yuudai roughly translating to “big manly hero.” I also thought it was funny because he’s the first victim and his name is literally pronounced “you die.” Something Monokuma alludes to in an earlier chapter.

I’d say that Yuudai is the least developed out of all of the characters, most of his personality came after everyone else— not something I say with pride. Even his backstory took a while. The idea of his uncle raising him came from the fact that too many of the students’ loved ones were direct relatives. It was all friends, significant others, pets, parents. I wanted someone different. So I decided on “estranged uncle.” The idea of him being a nuclear fallout/zombie prepper is a play on Yuudai’s talent. The two are very similar ideas, only Yuudai’s uncle’s comes from a place of significantly more anxiety. Although he is not a prepper, I do have an uncle who is interested in survivalism. I wonder if he didn’t influence that in any subconscious way.

Some of Yuudai’s story is meant to contain easter eggs to the rest of the DanganRonpa series. It could be said that the plane crash that killed his parents was the same one Nagito Komaeda lost his parents in. It was also said that Mukuro Ikusaba wrote to military interest magazines and competed in survival games before she joined Fenrir. I felt like it would be unavoidable in some ways to not have them compete against each other in-universe. And so, she was the girl he was set to compete against before she went missing. Now before I continue, I hear you saying: “But you can’t make your OCs interact with canon characters!” Well, first of all, yes. I can. I can do whatever I want. This could be an AU. These memories might not even be true. I see no problem in having OCs interact with canon characters so long as they do not interact in any way that contradicts the basic canon or story. And even then… This is why Mukuro and Yuudai did not compete against each other. If he’s truly the SHSL Survivalist, he wouldn’t lose to her. But there’s no way Mukuro would have lost either. So that is why she joined Fenrir before they had a chance to compete.

As for why I gave him a “gentle giant” type of personality, it was because I didn’t see him being as outrageous as some other characters. He seemed like kind of a chill guy, too busy with himself to bother with others positively or negatively. I played with the idea of his preferring nature to the hassle of interacting with people in part deriving from the fact that he was somewhere on the autism spectrum. However, because he was the first to die (and by being hit on the head) I felt that was irresponsible and people might not like that. I’m not saying he is or is not autistic, to that effect, and that it is up to the reader to decide what they prefer. If any readers on the spectrum like him, for what limited time he had, and want him to be on the spectrum too, then there’s nothing wrong with that. If you agree with me, however, that it could come off as an offense, then there we have it. I also considered having him be Ainu, but, again, the first to die and possibly the only one in the cast, not something that reflects very well on me for the sheer sake of “inclusivity.” Though I do think Asuka would do well as being from Ainu descent as well.

**YOU GOT: YUUDAI'S UNDERWEAR!!!**

 

_He always goes commando, but it's rumored that this leaf once modestly grazed Yuudai's crotch during an expedition._

 

**Hideo Fujimura**

****

DanganRonpa is all about anime stereotypes. And what’s a prime staple for Western anime viewers? One hint: Kiss Kiss, Fall in Love. I absolutely could not refrain from making a SHSL Host Club Host. It was perfect. Too perfect. Unbelievably perfect. Practically canon. So my basis for Hideo was, essentially, “Tamaki Suoh but not.” He was made to strongly resemble him while not be exactly the same. A discount model, if you will. Although he’s not nearly as clever of a subversion of his source material as Ibuki is of K-On!!. If this were a game, I would probably request he be voiced by Mamoru Miyano, like how Kodaka requested Peko be voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi. Or a well-known dating sim/eroge VA.

From the start, I’d decided the first execution would be botched up to exemplify the mastermind’s ineptitude. This would have played well with “Vertokuma,” (in the first draft, Monokuma was actually a color-inverted version of himself with white on his left side and black on his right, and a blue eye instead of his normal red. The reason for this was to give the mastermind their own kind of identity, but it just didn’t work well. It was kind of weird, and I couldn’t justify a reason how such a Monokuma would exist, let alone with spares) but there’s no need to sweat it. Because I intended the victim to survive the execution, I figured there was no better candidate than Mr. Handsome. Hideo is by no means arrogant, but this would serve to “take him down a notch.” Become scarred and mutilated, and have to deal with the fact he’s no longer attractive. But that maybe… it wasn’t his face that made people like him? I also wondered what would happen if one of the executions just… failed. That’s kind of a spoiler, I guess, but Monokuma’s already announced his stability. I feel like you knew he was going to survive anyway. And if not, then I’m truly sorry for that despair-inducing spoiler.

Hideo’s name means something to the effect of:  “Excellent man from the wisteria village.” He is, of course, an excellent man for one thing. Secondly, I’m a little obsessed with wisteria symbolism. If you’re not familiar, wisteria is a very, very pretty flower, but is dangerous to other plants. It will grow in such abundance, as to block sunlight and with such tightly coiled vines that it constricts trees. It can even kill them. This makes wisteria beautiful but dangerous to others. This was fitting of Hideo, who would be the first culprit of the game. As for the “village” part, aside from a reference to his hometown, it’s a reference to old sayings like “it takes a village to raise a child,” kind of in reference to how his murder was ultimately a result of others’ influences on his perspective.

To separate Hideo from Tamaki, I wanted him to be somewhat deeper. Unlike Tamaki, Hideo comes from a dismally poor family, and from a school called Geian Commons Public Academy. His school is also a reference to Ouran. I’m told, through the wiki, that Ouran’s name comes from two sources. The Greek word for heaven, and the oiran, entertainers of the noble. For lack of a better explanation. So I took this and made some imperfect adjustments. Heaven… the sky… it’s so lofty. What about someone who’s dirt-poor and grounded? Ah, of course! The ground! The Greek word for ground is Gaia. “But wait,” I said. “I can make this even better.” I’m no Japanese anthropologist, so pardon me if I’m at all wrong, but the oiran were effectively, in ways, geisha for the “ultra rich and famous,” if we’re using Ouran terms here. Sources tell me the oiran were more oriented in the ways of sex work, and anyone will tell you that geisha were about entertainment, but then again, so were the oiran in a way. Both were in their ways the “hosts and hostesses” of their time. And Hideo is significantly more innocent than Tamaki as well, in many ways. He was less about flirting and macking on the ladies, and more about showing everyone a good time and making them happy. So let’s see… Gaia… Geisha… Geia! It’s…! Close enough for me! So that creates a perfect parallel with Ouran, in my opinion.

And no, you did not hear him wrong. I will say it again, and I will say it forever if need be: Hideo Fujimura, is in fact, pansexual. How on Earth could the “most talented host” be anything but, I ask you? A fun bit of information for you, one of Hideo’s great-grandmothers was a geisha. She may have even been the Super High School Level Maiko, if Hope’s Peak was around at the time.

Hideo has a childlike fascination with toys and trinkets as a result of him not having many playthings as a child and the most prominent members of his club are a buff accountant, a tiny bouncer and his cousin who is only there because he’s Hideo’s cousin. There is one more… two more? At least one other member of the club. Playing off of the Ouran stereotypes I have so far, I have in mind two students who Hideo roped into joining… only he only really roped one of them into it. At Geia Commons are two students who look exactly the same and have names that are spelt the same but pronounced differently (still working on that). They have never met and Hideo doesn’t realize they’re different people. He just drags whoever he sees in the halls first to the club room. His cyan suit was meant to parody the Ouran periwinkle suit (that I apparently remembered poorly) which gave way to him having an… absolutely abysmal sense of style. He’s just excited to wear fancy clothes!

**YOU GOT: HIDEO'S UNDERWEAR!!!**

_This Chippendale-style thong has a naughty reputation, but Hideo just thought it was cute. Look, it even has little coattails!_


End file.
